


Five Nights at Fuck You 4

by Dorianssecretlibrary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Established Relationship, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Spoilers, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Tumblr Prompt, i have never beaten five nights at freddy's 4 or watched someone beat it, implied necromancy, only minor spoilers, sera is only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorianssecretlibrary/pseuds/Dorianssecretlibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt</p><p>“u walked in on me while i was playing a horror game and i screamed out of sheer terror bc i thought u were a monster coming to steal my soul and now ur laughing and i would be mad but your laugh is really, really cute” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Playing Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 was probably the worst decision that Lavellan had ever made, but he was already in the middle of it, and by now he was so frustrated with it that he wanted to at least live until the third night. That’s all he wanted.

Why doesn’t this character just keep all of the doors locked in the first place? _WHY DOES HIS HOUSE HAVE THE CHARACTERS ROBOT THINGS TRYING TO KILL HIM?_ What the fuck was wrong with the _shems_ that made this game. Why did they make _four_ of them? Why did he wait to play this at _night_? How the fuck did he let Sera talk him into playing this in the first place?

 _Fenedhis_. There was something on the bed behind him. _FENEDHIS_ _LASA_. How did he get rid of it again? Lavellan scrambled around, looking out the door to see if anything else was coming. Sure enough as soon as he turned around that fucking bed thing was back. _Great_. He was going to get eaten and it was almost 6 am.

Dorian lightly knocked on Lavellan’s door, but Lavellan was too immersed in the game to hear it. Lavellan had his headphones on, listening to the in game sounds of his future death warnings.  Dorian opened the door to see if Lavellan was here or if he was asleep.

He rolled his eyes when he saw Lavellan playing some game in the dark. _Fasta_ _vass_ , Lavellan was going to ruin his eyes and then Dorian was going to have to pick him out a pair of decent looking glasses if he kept this up. Dorian couldn’t find the light switch. He carefully made his way over to Lavellan and put his hand on Lavellan’s shoulder. He _was_ going to tell him to turn his lights on, but he was cut off by the blood curdling scream that Lavellan made before he fell out of his chair. Once Dorian could see that Lavellan wasn’t actually hurt, he couldn’t help but start laughing at how Lavellan had reacted.

“ _Dirthara_ - _ma_ ” Lavellan cursed under his breath.

He realized it was just Dorian, and a light blush spread across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He got up and turned his lights on. Dorian had moved to sit on the edge of Lavellan’s bed, still laughing his ass off when he’d seen what game Lavellan was playing and put everything together. Lavellan was still a bit flustered, and he really just wanted to be pissed off at how funny Dorian found this, but he really did love hearing Dorian laugh. He rarely got to hear Dorian genuinely laugh about something. Dorian was used to being bottled up and hiding how he felt, but he was slowly starting to open up more around Lavellan, so hearing him laugh made Lavellan forget how annoyed he was.

“You are a terrible person, I hope you know that.” Lavellan stated, folding his arms and sitting down next to Dorian, a small smile playing on his lips. He really wasn’t mad, and Dorian could tell.

Dorian finally stopped laughing long enough to respond. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realizing coming to see you was so frightening.” He teased.

“I was in the middle of playing a _horror_ game, where things jump out and _kill_ you. Of course you were frightening.” Lavellan replied.

Dorian leaned in to kiss Lavellan’s cheek. “Don’t worry about the _scary_ game, _Amatus_ , I’ll protect you.” He stated, wrapping his arms around Lavellan’s waist and pulling him close.

Lavellan smiled and rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss Dorian, wrapping his arms around Dorian’s neck. He did feel safer in Dorian’s arms.


	2. Dorian gives it a try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan convinces Dorian to give the game a try, but Dorian is amazingly good at it for some reason and beats it on his first try

“Do you want to give it a try?”  Lavellan asked, looking up at Dorian.

“What are you referring to exactly?” Dorian questioned.

“My game.” Lavellan replied.

“And _why_ would I want to do that?” Dorian asked.

“What are you _scared_?” Lavellan questioned.

“I would hardly be scared by a _game_.” Dorian replied.

“Then prove it.” Lavellan insisted. 

Dorian rolled his eyes. “Fine, _I’ll humor you_.” He said, letting go of Lavellan and walking over to Lavellan’s computer.

Lavellan picked his chair up, since it had fallen when he fell, and Dorian sat down. Lavellan found another chair and brought it over to Dorian, sitting down next to him. He explained how the game worked and Dorian started.

It wasn’t long before Dorian had already gotten through the first night. Lavellan couldn’t believe how quickly Dorian had picked up the game. He had to have played this before. There was no way he could possibly be this good on his first try. Dorian didn’t even flinch when things would just appear and try to kill him. The same could not be said for Lavellan, who was holding onto Dorian’s shirt as he watched, and doing everything in his power not to scream.

“You’ve played this before.” Lavellan stated.

“I can assure you I haven’t.” Dorian replied.

“There is no way you haven’t played this before, or watched someone play it online.” Lavellan maintained.

“Do you really think that _that’s_ something I would do in my spare time?” Dorian asked.

“No, I can’t really see you doing that.” Lavellan conceded.

Dorian continued to play and continued making it through the night and moving on. He never really found horror movies or games to be frightening, he just thought they were dull and predictable. But he noticed that Lavellan clearly didn’t feel the same way. Lavellan was getting tenser as Dorian progressed through the game, so he decided to talk more, since that seemed to distract Lavellan from the game.

_“Why_ _were you even playing this in the first place?_ ” Dorian asked.

Lavellan turned to look at Dorian. “Sera convinced me to play it.”

“I don’t know what’s more worrying, that you let Sera convince you to play this, or that it doesn’t surprise me.” Dorian commented.

Lavellan chuckled. “Both, I think.” He replied.

Dorian had made it to the final night. The game was certainly strange, there was no arguing that, but when you don’t find a horror game _scary_ it becomes a much easier to beat. It did also help that he had some motivation to survive. He knew that the death animation freaked Lavellan out, and he didn’t want to scare him again. Especially after giving him his word that he’d protect him _._ Dorian smirked as he reached 6am, beating the game.

“I will say that this game is rather disturbing, but I hardly find it scary.” Dorian commented.

“That’s because you managed to avoid getting _killed.”_ Lavellan argued, folding his arms.

“I study death, remember? I never found anything from the horror scary.” Dorian stated. “The scariest thing in this game is the interior decorating.”

Lavellan smiled and rolled his eyes. “Maybe you should email some suggestions to the game designers.” He remarked.

“I might just do that.” Dorian replied, turning to press a kiss to Lavellan's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification, “I study death, remember?" is in reference to Dorian studying Necromancy, in case that wasn't clear.


End file.
